Christmas in Gravity Falls
by MissRemelia
Summary: Christmas at the Mystery Shack! I wanted to write a cute family bonding story for Christmas. It's pretty choppy, because I was in a rush, But I'll try to fix it later Characters: Dipper, Mabel,Stan,Soos,Wendy,McGucket [No pairings]


"Mabel, Mabel, wake up!"

Feeling her brother shaking her excitedly, Mabel rubbed her eyes. "Morning already?"

"No Mabel, we're here!" Dipper's excitement finally reached his sister. Her eyes lit up and the twins laughed as the gazed out the window at the familiar town they had come to love.

After the summer ended, the twins were sent back home to their parents, and though they both loved their home, they had an overwhelming feeling of homesickness for Gravity Falls. Now that winter break was here, the twins were allowed to visit their Great Uncle for Christmas. However, it was actually December 27th, the twins spent Christmas day with their parents, but despite being a few days late, it still felt like Christmas to them. They were finally going to see everyone again, after what seemed like ages.

The twins were jolted forward as the bus came to a rough halt in front of the familiar shack, though neither of them seemed to notice. They were both hurrying to drag their bags off the bus before it had fully even parked.

"Last one there is a rotten gnome!" Mabel called out as she pushed through Dipper and out of the bus.

"Hey, not fair!" dipper tried to run after her, but miscalculated just how deep the snow surrounding the shack would be, and fell on his face.

"Haha nice one, brobro!" Mabel laughed as she kept running, but not for long because she too fell face first into the snow.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out there!"

Both twins instantly recognized that gruff voice and turned to see their Great Uncle Stan standing at the door to the shack. He must have heard their laughing from inside. "Time is money, kids!"

Looking at each other with the biggest grins, the twins simultaneously grabbed their bags and started for the shack.

Leaving their stuff on the porch, the tackled their uncle from the door, though they weren't able to make him fall over as they had hoped, so they settled for just clinging to him.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan, we missed you!"

"I missed you knuckle heads too" Stan laughed as he ruffled their hair.

"Yo, dudes!"

Whipping their heads around, they saw Soos was through the living room door.

"Soos!"

They both ran to hug their friend, who picked them both up in a big bear hug.

"I've missed you little dudes hanging around the shack."

"We missed you guys too, Soos" Dipper said giving his friend a fist bump.

"Dipper and I spent hours making homemade cookies for everyone!" Mabel said as she proudly held the bags of cookies for everyone to see.

"Oh man, that sounds great, can I try one?" Soos smiled as Mabel's face lit up.

"Of course! You two get to be the first to taste them, Soos!"

As Soos took a bite of the cookie Mabel handed him (it was shaped like an angel), he smiled. "This is great, hambone!"

Stan took a cookie from the bag and bit into it. Truthfully, they were a little burnt, but Soos didn't seem to mind. After all, it is the thought that counts.

"Where's Wendy?" Dipper said, aware of the absence of their favorite redhead.

As if on cue, they heard a voice call out from outside. "Hey dudes, open up! I can't hold this forever"

The twin's ran to the door excited to see their friend, but we shocked when they got a face full of fresh pine tree instead.

"Wendy?" Mabel called out confused.

Wendy poked her face out from behind the tree. "Hey guys! I brought you something, a present from the Corduroy family." She said, simply patting the tree.

"You brought that all the way here? By yourself?" Mabel gawked at her older friend's strength.

"Yeah man, I'm a lumberjacks daughter, it's what we do." Wendy didn't seem to think anything of her incredible strength, but both twins were awestruck.

"Well, are you gonna help me get this sucker in?" Wendy teased when she saw their blank faces.

"Ah, right, sorry"

Truthfully, neither of the twins was much help in getting the tree inside, but it was helpful once Soos and Stan helped. With the tree upright in the living room, Wendy turned to her small friends once again and caught them both in a hug.

"Dudes, it feels like it's been forever! The place has been so boring without you!" As she said this, Stan cleared his throat, but Wendy promptly ignored him.

Mabel noticed as soon as Soos placed a box full of dusty ornaments on the table. Excitedly, she turned to her uncle.

"Grunkle Stan Grunkle Stan, are we decorating the tree?" She said, so excited that she grabbed her brother and shook him in the process.

"Of course, what else would it be for?" Stan said gruffly, though with a smile.

"I wanna put the star up!" Mabel said grabbing her homemade star and twirling with it.

At their home, this was always Mabel's job, simply because she loved putting the finishing touch on the tree. But Dipper knew, that even with a stool, both he and Mabel are not tall enough to reach the top of the tree quite yet. Normally, their father would lift her up so she could reach. However, Dipper was slightly nervous because he knew Mabel would be persistent to be the one to put it on the tree, and nobody else might understand that. Maybe he should quietly tell Stan, so he could help her up. He was about to, but soon realized there was no need.

Mabel stood on a stool trying to put her creation on the top of the tree, but to no avail. Suddenly she felt someone lifting her up.

"There ya go, hambone." Soos smiled as he lifted her up. "You get the honors."

Mabel beamed. "Thanks Soos!" She said as she put her hand knit Clayback topper on top of the tree.

After putting her back down, the five of them looked at the Christmas tree that they had put up together. It wasn't the fanciest Christmas tree, but it was their Christmas tree, and that was enough.

Dipper began to rummage through his bag, looking for something.

"Whatcha lookin for?" Mabel called out. She was quickly answered when Dipper pulled out a few boxes wrapped in assorted wrapping paper.

"I wanted to give everyone their presents" Dipper announced.

"Oooh right!" Mabel said as she dived into her bag and brought out a bundle of packages. From around the corner, everyone else brought their presents that they had hidden from view, and everyone began to place them around the tree.

Mabel looked around at the group gathered around the tree and frowned. She looked to her brother, who seemed to share the same thought.

"What's wrong, kid?" Stan asked, confused.

"We can't open presents until everyone is here" she said defiantly. "Right bro bro?" she glanced at dipper who nodded with a smile.

"Nobody should have to be alone on Christmas" Dipper said, sliding on his jacket and boots, Mabel doing the same. Before Stan could question them they dashed out the door into the snow

"We'll be right back guys! Don't start without us!" Mabel called as she closed the door.

As quickly as their short legs would let them, they dashed through the smooth, untouched snow. Gravity falls truly did look stunning when covered with snow.

Once they saw the pile of trash heaps ahead of them, they smiled.

After the events of the summer, the twins had tried to get to know the old man better, and even visited him multiple times during the summer. Although they didn't have power to do much about his home environment, they had tried to make it cozier. They had helped him paint over the "McSuckit" lee and Nate tagged his walls with, and with the help of Soos, managed to install a makeshift door to his little shack. They had even given the inside of his shake a little home makeover to try to make it at least a little bit livable until he could get back on his feet.

However, once they got to the small makeshift house, they were saddened to see it abandoned.

"He's not here? He couldn't have left, could he?" Dipper's smile fell as they looked around.

"Let's try asking someone" Mabel suggested, not sure what to do otherwise.

They wondered around until they found someone.

"Excuse me, do you know where Old Man McGucket is?" the twins asked desperately.

"McGucket? Doesn't he live down near the lake with his son now?" The woman simply responded.

"His son, of course! Thank you ma'am!" Dipper said before they dashed off the the lake.

McGucket's son answered the door and looked down at the two kids.

"Is Old Man McGucket here?" Mabel said, looking up at him.

Turning around, he called out for his father, who came to the door, fairly surprised.

"What'r yall doin all the way over here?" He said, looking down at the two children he had come to care for like grandchildren.

"It's Christmas, McGucket!" Mabel said, spreading her hands out as she spoke. "Well, it's the second Christmas! We wanted to invite you to our family's Christmas celebration."

"Why, why would you want an old coot like me to be part of your Christmas?" he scratched his head, as if the sheer idea of it was strange.

"Because you're like family to us" Dipper beamed, making the old man begin to smile.

"Ah hush, you kids are too good to me."

When they walked back into the shack, the room was filled with the sweet smell of hot chocolate. Six cups were filled to the brim and waiting next to the bags of cookies the twins had made for everyone.

Dipper led McGucket into the living room as Mabel ran ahead.

"Ok everyone, you can open my presents first!" Mabel said as she handed packages covered in pictures of cat's in Santa hats.

Each one contained a sweater that Mabel knit herself. (Dipper was given a light blue sweater with a dark blue pinetree in the middle, Soos's had a question mark, Stan's had a money sign on it, Wendy's has a slightly inaccurate but nonetheless sweet attempt at flannel, and McGucket's has stripes on it.)

"See, I made everyone specifically for each of you! Dipper's has a pinetree because of his hat, and Soos has a question mark because of his favorite mystery shack shirt. Grunkle Stan, you're has money on it because you love money, Wendy's is flannel because that's her favorite color, and McGucket's is striped because he looks like the kinda guy who would like stripes!" Mabel beamed.

"Aw Mabel that's so sweet!" Wendy said as she held the sweater in front of her to get a better look. Dipper and Soos were already pulling their sweaters over their heads.

Grunkle Stan was mumbling about it being itchy, though everyone knew he was very happy to have it.

McGucket was just smiling at the sweater infront of him as if it were the best thing he's seen in years.

And last but not least, a little knit hat for Waddles.

"Do you guys like them?" Mabel spun around.

"Why, that is so kind of you, I haven't gotten a Christmas present in years" McGucket finally spoke up, making Mabel look up.

"Well that's no good, with us around, you're going to get presents every year from now on!" Mabel said defiantly.

"Yeah, speaking of presents, I have some for all of you as well." Dipper said shyly standing up. He handed a package to each of them and smiled bashfully at each of their reactions.

Mabel quickly tore hers open without hesitation and let out a loud gasp. "Oh my gosh! Glow in the dark markers! This is so cool! Arts and crafts here I come!"

Stan shook his present to see if he could hear anything, but there was no noise. When he opened it, he found a brand new wallet. "Kid you shouldn't have!" Stan hadn't bought himself a new wallet in years, the kids must have taken notice.

Wendy opened her gift to find a handmade bracelet in colors to match her favorite shirt. "Dude, that's so cool!"

Embarrassed, Dipper mumbled that he had to get Mabel to help teach him how to make a bracelet (to which Mabel puffed her chest up proudly.)

For Soos, Dipper had bought Soos the newest edition to TigerFist.

Old Man McGucket opened his present to find a new pair of reading glasses. "Aw heck, real reading glasses with both lenses intact!"

"Ok dudes, my turn" Wendy smirked at all of them.

Wendy handed Soos a $15 gift card to BeeblyBoop's videogames.

For Mabel, Wendy had bought a brand new bedazzeler.

Dipper unwrapped a "make it yourself" telescope kit.

"Wow, Wendy this is so cool!" Dipper gawked over the gift in his hands.

"You're the best Wendy!" Mabel said as she already began to bedazzle the box Waddles had begun to sleep in.

"Ok dudes, my grandma made her special homemade Christmas pie for all of you." Soos held out a delicious looking pie.

"Pie pie pie pie" Mabel began to chant.

"You guys are too kind! But I, I don't have anything for you guys" he said, looking guilty.

"Hey, that's fine, we're just happy to have you celebrating with us" Wendy reassured him.

"Yeah" Soos nodded. "Christmas isn't about the presents, it's about everyone being together"

Stan stood up. "Wendy, Soos, I have something for both of you."

"Ah Mr. Pines you shouldn't have!" Soos exclaimed when Stan handed him a poorly wrapped box

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have…" Wendy said, glaring at the "Mr. Mystery" bobble head she pulled out of her present

Soos, on the other hand, looked content with his bobble head present, and was enjoying pressing its head.

Ignoring Wendy's sarcastic comment, Stan beamed. "it's not just any bobble head! Its autographed by the man of mystery himself!"

Wendy sat back down next to dipper and smirked. "You know, I wasn't expecting much, but I honestly never thought I would get a signed bobble head of my boss" Wendy said, prompting a laugh from Dipper

"You kids, come here" Stan said as he pulled them next to him and gave them both a noogie.

Coughing nervously, Stan spoke up. "I uh, I have a present for you kids too. It's just one, but it's for both of you."

"Oooh what is it what is it" both twins were bouncing up and down in excitement.

Stan handed them a rather large package, which they unwrapped together. Inside was a new karaoke machine.

"Oh Grunkle Stan thank you so much!" Mabel said clinging to his leg.

"This is so cool! Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Dipper turned to his great uncle.

"Well, since the last one got a bit beat up when um, _that_ happened, I thought I would buy you a new one."

"Oh yeah, and there's one more present" Dipper spoke up. "It's from both Mabel and I, for Grunkle Stan."

"Oh what could it be" Stan said as he unwrapped the box Mabel handed him gently. Inside the box was a coffee mug, with "#1 Grunkle" painted on the side.

"Aw how cute" Wendy laughed.

"Come on come on, let's all sing together right now!" Mabel said as she plugged their new karaoke machine into the box TV. "We can sing Christmas songs together!"

After everyone had sang their hearts out and visited with each other for a while, Mabel excitedly ran upstairs and grabbed three more present boxes and placed them near her overnight bags.

Dipper was slightly puzzled. He knew that he was going to spend the night with Candy and Grenda, but three boxes?

"Mabel, whats the third box for?" Dipper questioned his sister.

She just turned around and smiled. "It's Christmas, Dipper. Everyone deserves a little bit of Christmas cheer." She turned the box on its side revealing a tag that read "Pacifica".

"Mabel, isn't she your nemesis or something?" Wendy raised her eyebrow.

"Nemesis-smemesis. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas day. I heard from Candy and Grenda that her parents are usually away for Christmas, so I'm sure she must feel lonely."

"That's really mature of you Mabel, good going" Wendy gave her friend a thumbs up.

Mabel laughed. Yep, that's me! Now, come on Dipper, we gotta have out all the cookies we made to everyone in town."

"Right! We'll be back later guys!" Dipper said as he grabbed a basket full of small bags of cookies.

As Mabel and Dipper walked out the front door, Mabel was going over a list of all the people they would go to wish a Merry Christmas.


End file.
